User talk:31.11.101.253
Why have I been blocked, I didn't sware or anything. (talk) 22:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please someone tell me. (talk) 22:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) 17:59 (Block log) . . Deltaneos (Talk | contribs) blocked 31.11.101.253 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 week (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎(Ban evasion) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block Dpsklsd (talk • ) 00:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ban evasion? I don't recall being banned before... (talk) 01:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Japanese names You've been going around changing a lot of Japanese translated names. Could I ask, what credentials do you have?--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 20:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Okay then, do you know anything about the language at all? How do you translate?--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 20:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I see... Okay then, thank you.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 20:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) PSCT Logical Well, thank you for your efforts, but that's unnecessary to put them in the one that don't "printed" with that effect text. In order to put them up, you must have an evidence that they actually changed. So for the one in old anime, they are stay that way and can't change because they were already writing in that text. So if you want to writing them in PSCT version, take two choices: Registering into your own account and create the new link with your account name included so you can list all Anime cards that was in old shows then have their text PSCT'd, OR just keep all those PSCT to yourself and post them in your User:31.11.101.253 link, all your to keep without have someone to revert them in the vandalism sense. If you picked neither, then just keep your PSCT stuffs to yourself and think again. Just don't try to clean up the articles as you had done recently. Thank you again for reading and for taking your time to understand this message. Have a good time and keep the Edits positive! --iFredCa 11:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :For some reason your IP-Address User name was posting on that article when Falzar reverted the edit... Must be very oddly. --iFredCa 12:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Truce? Look, buddy. I'm not trying to be a prick. It's just personally, a lot of what is already there on many of the Trivia pages makes sense, and it's what I'm going with in regards to some of my personal custom cards. I'm going to stop trying to contradict you on every turn, but all I ask in return is ask before you delete large blocks. This wiki is more than just one person, its comparable to a suburban block or Cheers. We all have a say. So, just use the Talk page to verify with people what is valid and invalid before you erase it. Can we be peaceable like that? (extends hand in friendly shake) --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 17:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :And to answer your question, I ain't editing with bad grammar, this is just what sticks when you do an undo and fix only one part. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 17:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::You question was already answered above. And you're not the only one here, what you think is wrong might just be right. And you never said anything about Number basis. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 17:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::How do you know, it wasn't done on purpose? You didn't make the card or know who did. You taking it down is as much speculation as them putting it up. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 17:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::You know what? Forget it. I've dealt with difficult people. Heck, I can be difficult sometimes as Fredcat can attest to (remember C96 and the whole archetype incidents FredCat?) But you sir are beyond talking to. I wash my hands of this and now I walk away. Just know your so called reasoning will not work with everyone. Chances are I'm not the only one who is considering you are words not fit to print on public sites. I bid you good day and good luck to the next one who challenges your nill authority. Seeing as you haven't even been a part of this for a year. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 18:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::What part of walked away, did you not understand? I'm done with you. Don't call again. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk • ) 18:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, you need an evidence of why you decided to remove them. I already had a talk with different IP-Addressed User (93, as seen in Number 44 Trivia article) and he already gave an evidence of why he decided to removing the lifeless trivia. Your talk do nothing but difficult to decode. So cool down your head and think again, ok? --iFredCa 17:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I get that - that's why I asked you to be sure to have an evidence ready. Like I told other IP-Addressed User, display the summary of why you did that, by put that evidence link in there. That can shut him up for good. I am not anyone's boss or anyone's father, but I am like you, an useless Editor. --iFredCa 17:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, fine, let's play your way and see if he managed to smash his head through the brick wall that you built. --iFredCa 18:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::And also, that Number 44 is not actually Pegasus... It required a pair of wing and unicorn on the head to be called "Pegasus". This horse lacked unicorn, to be honest. --iFredCa 18:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Interesting enough. I always thought that horse must have both horn and wings to be Pegasus after all... I silently blamed Sapphire Pegasus for his first appearance before Number 44's. --iFredCa 18:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) You do not understand. For example: If I use the effect of "Alien Overlord" and Special Summon it by removing 2 "a-counters" of an "" A "Cell Incubator". Can I place 2 "a-counters" in another "" A "Cell Incubator"? (talk) 02:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC)